


[Podfic] Deeper into the Woods

by sallysparrow017



Category: Fae Tales - not_poignant, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BDSM, Bloodplay, CBT, Clamps - Freeform, Cock & Ball Torture, Consent Issues, Disturbing Themes, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Tale Elements, Flashbacks, Healing, Hopeful Ending, Id Fic, Knifeplay, M/M, Mindfuck, No Safeword, Past Child Abuse, Personal Growth, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Predicament Bondage, Rough Sex, Sadomasochism, Sparrow's Dubious Attempts At Accents, Submission, Trauma, Unrequited Crush, endurance bondage, post trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 15:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: Podfic of not_poignant's 'Deeper into the Woods'.Once, in the realm of the fae, a Seelie War General - Gwyn ap Nudd - committed a terrible crime, and went to the most unlikely of places for assistance; the home of an Unseelie waterhorse he’d never met before, for a most unconventional form of healing.Podficcer note: If you haven't gotten into this series, it is my FAVORITE THING and I highly recommend you try it out if it sounds like the kind of content you're into.
Relationships: Gwyn ap Nudd/Augus Each Uisge
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	[Podfic] Deeper into the Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Deeper into the Woods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652500) by [not_poignant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_poignant/pseuds/not_poignant). 

Author: not_poignant  
Reader: sallysparrow017

Fandom: Fae Tales  
Pairing: Gwyn ap Nudd/Augus Each Uisge

Length: 04:17:10  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](https://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Deeper%20Into%20the%20Woods.mp3)

Songs used are ‘Closer’, 'Once Again', and 'I Hold You' by CLANN.

Thanks so much to [not_poignant](http://archiveofourown.org/users/not_poignant/) for permission and [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/) for hosting!!

I am pretty inactive these days, but you can subscribe here or find me on tumblr at [laheylupin!](http://laheylupin.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I've been working on this on and off for a couple of months (due to... several microphone breakdowns), and I'm so happy to finally get to share it! This universe has taken over my brain and I so loved getting to read for these guys for a little bit. If you liked this, please remember to go check out the rest of the [series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/53073) \- the next part also has an *amazing* [podfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427088?view_full_work=true) done by DarkMK!


End file.
